A VAMPIRE LIFE
by sungmeena
Summary: when ms.carter was kiddnapped D was sent to find her along the way he found leila'sganddaughter.


A VAMPIRE LIFE

" GO , GO, GO. There coming." Yelled chief carter. " the more you yell they

come chief." Said his mate steve. " LOOK OUT." BOOM. A big building'

fell down. " HOLD YOUR FIRE . HOLD YOUR FIRE."

Chief carter yelled to his crew. " sir you should not yell." Said steve.

" SHUT-UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT……. FIRE." BOOM, BOOM

BOOM. Went the guns and canons. " stop please." Miss carter yelled.

" STOP." Chief cater yelled. " we got them." It was night but not to dark.

A couple of hours every one was in bed. Miss carter was in her bed but not a sleep.

She was scared that night. Cause the door would open and close over and over again. Then the door opened and she turned to see. Then she closed her eyes

And when she opened them….. she was kidnapped. The next morning chief

Carter sent a search party.

But it was no use. They could not find her. They pulled there money for a vampire hunter….they wanted the best. " hello I'm mike. Mike carter.

And I've called you here for this reason." Chief carter said. " go on I'm

Listening." D said. Its about my wife. Miss carter. She was in bed. We are not sure if she was sleep.

But she was kidnapped. There was a horse out side. The horse belonged to

Tina link. Myer links sister. You may or may not know him. You can find her at this place called the vampire city.

The payment is 49 grand." Chief carter told D. " what if she's changed 

What if she's already been tempted. What then?" D asked. " ……….

Then…… kill her. Now get going I'm losing my patience .

" hmm tina link…I've heard of her . she's not very pleasant."

Left hand said.

" don't tell me you forgot again….. hmmm….. HEAT SYNDROM.

You always do this …I don't even know why I bother with you."

Left hand said. " don't worry." D said. " I hate it when you say that.

Left hand said. " what was that?" left hand asked. " quiet." D said.

" Sand mantis." D said. " again, please don't jump over them.

Left hand said. D knew that it would take a long time to find here.

He never met her before ….. but he has heard of her. She's not like myer.

Not like carmilla. And especially not like D. " this is going to be harder then I thought. D said.

Then D stopped for his horse to get water. Then leila's granddaughter

Noticed D. and then soon as she walked toward him . but a vampire

Grabbed her and she screamed. Then D heard her scream. " ahhhh.

Help me." Leila's granddaughter yelled. D ran to action. SLING.

D sliced the vampire in half . then the vampire fell to his knee's to the ground.

" thank you mr. Wait a second I remember you your that guy my grandma

told me about." The girl shouted. D smiled. " can I stay with you. Mr.

Cause my mother and father pasted away." She said. " ………sorry but

I can't." D said. " oh come on I know I'm small but you can protect me."

She said. Then D lend his hand down to her so she could hop up on his horse.

" thank you." She said. Then they rode to the city…. The vampire city.

" you know you have to keep her safe you know. What are you going to do

when you berry you self." Left hand said. " don't worry." D said.

Then they arrived at the city it was dark and a bunch of unknown

Creatures in there. Leila's granddaughter was frightened. " don't worry

Its ok." D told the little girl. D hopped of his horse and said " I am D the hunter I am here for the women." " all the creatures stepped aside and

Pointed to the tower then D hopped back on and rode to the tower.

D and leila's granddaughter rode to the tower. " I'm not so sure about this man…turn back I mean you have a little girl with you."

Left hand said. " don't worry" D said. They approached the tower it was very dark very tall and could not see the top. " please don't go in there."

Said leila's granddaughter cried. " you won't get hurt it's ok." D said.

As they approached the tower. " I am D the hunter I'm here for the women."

D said. The gates opened…then there was tina link. Sitting in a tall chair.

" well ,well ,well . what do we have here……" tina said. " where are

you hiding her." D said. " oh right you're here for ms. Carter ms. Carter

let down thigh golden extention's ….well I made sure she doesn't have

extention's…. now what do you want your wasting my time." Tina said.

" the girl." D said again. " oh really then what can you spare me…….

Umm wait a sec.. who's ms.tiny behind you?" tina asked. As D raised his

Hand reaching for his sword. He took it out and swung but she moved just like myer but better. He tried again but she moved. He tried the third time and hit her. She fell to her knees. But she was playing. She tied sweeping him from down under. But D jumped in time. He hit her again and she vanished.

" she's not dead… she just like's playing way to much." Left hand said.

" the women is not here." Tina spoke. " then where is she?" D asked.

"She's at this club called bloody night." One of the warriors spoke.

Then D hopped back on his horse and rode to the town. " bloody night

Nice name…. I think I've heard of it. Tina and carrmilla teamed up at one time in a battle but when carrmilla found out that tina teamed with someone

Else she grew angry and created a castle and all the rest fell through."

" umm sir I know you have a name but what do you want me to call you?"

leila's granddaughter asked. " ……. D." D said. " well if you wanted to know my name is sakura." She said. " ………I didn't." D said.

" well you call me Leila my middle name." D was listening but not

really caring. A couple of minute's later ….or hours. They approached.

The bloody night town. Of course there was unknown creatures. But

Also known. " I am D the hunter…. I am here for the girl."

D said. The gates opened….as they moved even closer. It got quieter.

As all the creatures stepped back as D and sakura rode by. " where is she."

D asked. All the animals pointed to the bar. D walked in to check it out.

Sakura followed him in. as D walked in he saw ms. Carter tied to a chair with her hand's and mouth tied with scarf's.

As D raised his hand reaching for his sword. " D its so so so nice to meet you again…..to bad you have to die." Tina said. " well if your so surprised to see me I'm not so surprised to see you…. I admire your kindness but I won't take it for granit. Although you have no expectation's for a vampire life

Your life will have to end here and now." D said .

" hmm strong word's for a dohn peel…..but not strong enough."

Tina said. " now you will have to die." Tina said. " STOP!

Leave him alone." Sakura yelled. D hid her in his cape.

" oh the little one has a back bone….. I HATE THE BACK BONE."

Tina yelled. D shoved the little girl out the way. Pulling out his sword.

He ran up to tina and hit her with the sword. She screamed. And then she

Vanished. " how dare you….. ATTACK!" tina yelled.

D jumped high up in the air while his sword shined. D came down and all the warriors were down at there knees to the ground.

" nooooooo…… THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" tina yelled. As D pushed tina out the way he ran up the steps to the top he found the women picked her up

and ran out. " thank you so much for saving me." Ms.carter said.

D did not pay them any attention. D got of his horse to out sakura on but

Then he stopped and fell to his knee's and started gasping for air.

" see I told you how the heck are you going to keep them safe."

Left hand said. D grabbed both of there hand's and ran to safety.

" stay here while I berry my self" D said. " you're a weird one you know."

Sakura said. D smiled. " you remind me of an old friend." D said.

Sakura smiled. " why do you always go toward the danger."

Sakura asked? D did not answer.

"Hey mr. Thank you so much for rescuing me…. How can I ever pay you back." Ms.carter asked. D did not answer again. The next morning

they set off to return.

But as they left they had difficulties. While sakura was fast asleep.

Ms.carter went to go lie down. While D put his seat on his horse.

Then ms.carter carried sakura to the horse so they could start back.

D finally returned and was paid his money. Mr. And ms.carter thanked him.

D rode off like no one was on the horse. But sakura yelled " wait can you take me home." She asked. " where is it." D asked. " semi town" sakura said. D rode her home. " mr. Can you come in with me." She asked.

D did not answer. So she pulled him by the arm and she said " please"

She wined. D said "fine only for a minute."

" yeaaaahhhhh." She screamed. "Mom dad I'm home." She said.

D hardly walked in. her dad said " its so nice to meet you mr."

So they talked and for a minute or two. Then. " I must go now." D said.

" ok bye. Mr." Sakura said. D walked out. " that was really nice can you do that more often." Left hand. D did not answer. " ………..i guess not."

Left hand replied. " mr. Wait I never got your name." Sakura said.

" …………..D" D said. Then sakura smiled. " thank you D." she said

waving to him. " man how do you do that. Hardly speak and whatever."

Left hand said.

"………….its just a vampire life for me." D said.

I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review.


End file.
